


harry styles one shots

by angelhrryy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhrryy/pseuds/angelhrryy
Summary: just me writing stuff whenever i feel like it.





	harry styles one shots

silence filled the room as i lay in his lap, his fingers running through my hair with one hand, the other holding my own. a sign of protectiveness, something harry always liked to do, make me feel safe. it was moments like these we both liked to treasure. it didn't matter how much or how little we spoke, just being in each other's presence was enough for us.

this night was different though...much different. we had been together for almost eight months now but we still hadn't said it. it was always at the tip of our tongues whenever we were together but we were both too scared to say it, having been heartbroken far too many times before we had found each other. "one of us has to make the first move" i thought to myself.

it was pretty evident that we were madly in love with each other, probably much more than we would like to admit. "harry," i finally speak, breaking the comfortable silence we were in just a few moments ago.

"yeah, baby?" he says, his voice raspy, a sign of him being tired. my mind was racing at this point. i wanted to find the right words to start such conversation but i couldn't. i wanted to slowly ease into the subject but, of course, my mouth moved faster than my brain could process.

"i've been wanting to talk to you about something," i blurted out suddenly. "what is it?" he inquired.

i sat up slowly, him still laying down but our hands not intertwined anymore and his other hand pressed softly to his side and not in my hair. "well...we've been together for quite some time now and i-" i stop to think a bit about my next words, realizing i was going too fast.

"there's this thing i've been wanting to admit for a while," i say, my voice low. "i don't care if you don't say it back but it's just been eating at me for so long now and i need to get it off my chest," i start to ramble.

harry sits up too, already knowing what i'm about to say but wanting to hear the words come from my lips instead. "i think i'm...falling in love with you." i finally manage to say, my face already feeling incredibly hot from the situation.

he stays silent for a moment, perhaps trying to gather words inside his head or trying to process what i just said. 

and there it was, silence had filled the room yet again. this time it felt a bit more awkward, the type of silence you wish you could escape from but not being able to no matter how much you tried. "h-harry..." i spoke softly, my voice cracking a bit

"say something...please," i was starting to regret speaking about this, seeing as we both didn't know what to say next.

"baby, i-" he starts talking after being quiet for so long. he takes a deep breath...he's about to speak. i close my eyes unintentionally, almost afraid of his next words due to his uncomfortable demeanor. "i think i'm falling in love with you too," he admits, his accent now heavier than it usually is.

my eyes open again and i scan his face, looking into his eyes for any emotion i could find. it looked like he was being sincere, like he actually meant the words he said and he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. 

tears started to well up in my eyes but i refused to let them run down my face. "y-you...love me?" i spoke softly once again and all he did was nod, a smile growing on his face at the confession.

i slowly started to move, moving his way to be close to him, i wanted to lay in his arms again. he sensed that and laid down, this time instead of laying in his lap, i moved closer to his chest. hearing his heartbeat in my ears and i could never feel happier than i did at that moment.

his fingers found their way in my hair once again and our hands intertwined simultaneously. we laid there, not giving a care about the world outside this room, just wanting to be in each other's presence.

i soaked in his scent, vanilla...a scent he always loved to have on his body. i tried to breathe it in as much as i could, knowing i would miss it when he had to leave again.

"i love you." his voice soft and barely above a whisper. "i love you." i say it back, not afraid this time because that's exactly how i felt. i knew i loved him from the moment i laid my eyes on him.

forever and always,  
-h.


End file.
